Unlimited Fate Works - Divide by Zero
by P4Nd0RaS
Summary: What happens when science and magic meets? Will they clash? Will the collide? Which will come out superior than the other? Or maybe... could they coexist? Implement each other? Supporting each other capabilities? This is a story of action, science, magic and a tad of romance. ShirouXTabane pairing. [A lil bit of Ichika n gang maybe]
1. Arrival

**Crossover between fate stay night and infinite stratos**

**I do not own any of the above, they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

It's strange name isn't it? Divide by zero... it fits zero no tsukaima better than IS but what can I say? I just have a gut feeling it fits. Infinite divided by zero. Kind of a philosophical science isn't it? Oh well, this is the end of my musing.

Shirou X Tabane pairing

A warning for those who are expecting other pairings.

A welcome for those who are willing to experience my biased view.

Technology or Sorcery?

Let the chaos when magic meets science ensue!

(I guess that will be enough?) To: adrian11

* * *

**Edited**

cmartist, I am not looking for beta readers just yet. Maybe if I can find one or someone applies but I at least perfect this chapter first. Havent made much changes except for few corrections though...

Then you made a misunderstanding... This Shirou is NOT cannon or half of it.

He is taken under Zelretch's wings after Kiritsugu died, saved when he is about to be killed by magus who bear animosity to his father just for revenge. This does not come from any Fate endings. Since this is so, your second question about how could he make any relationship is answered. He never had a relationship before or rather all the people he may had a relationship in other worlds have died.

Any more questions?

Oh right, just for your information... i have started on chapter 2 and made a tad bit of progress in the legend of gandalfr and is half done in a one-shot I have planned.

* * *

**Edited again...**

Right now it's a fully going story, plans and plot far below is deleted.

To new readers do not worry, those are just spoilers and so please enjoy.

Trying to fix the grammar myself through rereading numerous times, hopefully it's quality increased significantly.

Hmm... I am merely spoiling the terminology and a bit of the plot. Though it does make one feel like the story has been spoilt significantly but I assure you my friend, Zen neeon, the story will be far above your expectations after reading the bits and pieces I have spoilt. In other words, the plot itself have not been completely revealed!

Roughstar 333... In the second mondo grosso, little Ichika is but 12 or 13, 10 in the first and now 8 bordering on 9 years old. How would a teen no, young boy be able to pilot an IS before it is made to compensate him. Remember! Tabane made Byakushiki for him to pilot, it's has always been her plan to make him closer to Houki.

Travelling? Non non! Impposibru! Shinonono Tabane as you know will die at the age of 116 years old in that world. Shirou in the first chapter said that he had all the time in the world yes? At that point in time he'll leave with his master who finally found him. 100 years I tell you! but of course, they'll be a lot of skips.

'White Knight' is a code name for the Byakushiki given by the countries that saw it's might. 'White Knight' itself is not it's true name. It has always been Byakushiki and that is why Chifuyu knew that Tabane had something to do with Ichika using an IS since that core, core 001 used to be hers. The modification of Byakushiki is used to make Akatsubaki anyway so it's 'modification' not re creation.

Thanks for the info and thoughts Morli, I'm sorry if it will still be canon, in some way, it will not show much of Ichika side of the story so it's kind of quite original, in another way... I'll check up on that fic you recommended, it helps since I have not fully understood Tabane's full thoughts or i think it is impossible to understand her fully.

No, the new personality thing is not coincidental and yes, I thought of making the core with both their blood. One for intelligence (Tabane) and the other for strength (Shirou). The girls only thing is different. My theory is that the two blood, mixed, will have a conduit effect like a pipe by the shape of yin and yang, balanced on all times. Following that taoist theory, 'yin' (female) element that is more prominent in control and balance that 'yang' which is destructive will be the needed 'magic' to react to/activate it.

Most men are of 'Yang' affinity and if girlish boys have 'yin' it would mean that there are quite numerous male IS users aren't there? So I'm thinking up on alternate theories to it. Maybe limiters set up by Tabane on Shirou's request. It's true that females have more feelings than that of man so he might think it is better for women to hold the weapon.

Right the political situation. I have already seen the fear and anxiety of the countries including japan. If one have such dangerous weapon usually they would automatically go for world domination right? Well, because it is Tabane that she actually agrees to the demands of the council and the set up of the Alaskan treaty eventually.

I added the combat suit because I have no intention to undermine men. "Though only one person in history actually uses it, namely me, it made IS users understand that just because women can use the IS, they are not superior to men nor are they superior to others, It's a matter of chances. They gained the chance and others don't, the other way around is possible. Also, It helps reduce the amount of IS users becoming corrupted and joining evil organisations," Shirou stated his intentions and ended with a light joke which he chuckled to himself for.

Summary? I'll think of one that is better, it really is too much what ifs...

* * *

**Edited**

Lots and LOOOOOOTS of i to I correction, still looking out for grammar mistakes!

Andrew MacKenzie, your kindness is appreciated but you forgot a "Not" in your last sentence because if the "Not" I think is supposed to be in that sentence then what you are trying to do is to be mean to me but helpful at the same time, a contradictory action. Again, I am looking for all the Is and trying to fix each of them but I'm sure there is a LOOOOOT of them that aren't capitalized yet, they are too small to hunt...

* * *

Unlimited Fate Works - Divide by Zero

Chapter 1 : The 'arrival'

Lost...

Left, Right, Up and Down...

All direction is useless here in the verge of dimensions...

In this abyss there is no such thing as 'recognition'

But existence is still dominant...

Years have he been travelling with his enigmatic master

Somewhat he have been coping with the madness hoping that his serious moments increases

Hopefully, once this is all over he could return to Fuyuki with at least half of his mind

So now, where is he?

He has not long left the last world

He isn't far to the next world either

Why is he even thinking of pointless thoughts like this?

"Buckle up boy, the dimensional path in front of us will be quite a hassle. I might be used to it but you hmm... would probably survive but root knows where you have been thrown to. Oh well, you only live once (YOLO) like you youngster say." Those were the words that he remembered. He remembered sighing at his master's irresponsible claims for now he is in a problem.

What problem?

Well, being thrown about between time and space, crashing to dimensional walls occasionally and also the sharp continuum piercing a few times, hmm... His body isn't exactly in a state to be alive under human standards. Only because he is a magus that he could survive. His instincts kicking in an activating his most powerful inner realization of recovery, Avalon.

Still, the damage is quite severe and the slow recovery does not allow him to steer his course so he drifts along the now calm, but still dense, time and space to root knows where like his teacher has spoken.

Sighing with some effort he thought that this event happened far too occasionally. Him getting into some life threatening trouble, sent to another world, time, dimension, worlds, experiencing new things, meeting with new people. It's hard to determine which is his master's plan and which is merely coincidental.

Just as he is about to fall into a hibernation like state for increased recovery rate his body slipped through time, landing into a new world. Lucky since people may find him and help him if they are hospitable enough. Sadly, the unlucky part is that he is falling at high speed towards the ground from a height of approximately 80 km. Not that high but the speed is enough to kill.

'Wait... This is not the time to be calculating distance, speed and time to collision.' His eyes widened in realization of his apparent idiocy that he always failed to cure. Spreading arms wide to at least reduce acceleration he thought into his massive reserves of knowledge looking for a few that can help him get out of this current situation.

Many are found but most are incompatible. He is a sword incarnate after all, he needs one that can be fitted into swords.

Finding none he resorted to much easier actions, one that he should have thought first before the last, using one of his noble phantasms, conceptual weapons, and use their ability to either land him slowly or save him entirely.

"Arahabaki!" Calling upon a demonic sword of wind, a gale of some sort formed and slowed his speed to considerable levels. He kept descending though for he needs to land. Little could soothe him for the demonic sword he hold calls for battle and maybe a little of blood.

Beads of sweat forming on his forehead, he is exerting as much prana as he can to the sword or let himself fall the rest of the way. The cause of the lack of Mana? Simple, the dimensional transfer has been too taxing and the constant amount of od Avalon is consuming to keep him alive does not allow him to recover his magic reserves at all. It is ironic that the regeneration that tries to heal him is killing him at the same time.

So he fell, losing consciousness he fell towards the ground that is a few hundred meters away. The only soothing thing he could think of is that he is not falling head first to the ground. At least his body will receive the same amount of damage, a few broken bones, ruptured organs but yeah, those beats a broken neck and heavy concussion.

A sound like a tomato thrown to a wall with strength resounded together with a small explosion. The weight of the reinforced magus broke the earth as the force from the fall slammed his back splattering blood in all directions. In fact blood is coming up his throat but he forced it down so he will not suffocate in his own blood.

The only hope he have is that this world have a civilization advanced enough to treat him or one that is intelligent and would at least help him out of this trench.

True enough a person who are brave enough to inspect the location walked near. Wary slow footsteps resounded in the magus' ears. He tried to open his eyes but they can see nothing but the blurry skies.

"Are you okay?" A woman's voice asked poking him in the cheek.

To him it is an outrage, he is obviously not okay. He is bleeding profusely, broken bones throughout the body, a few punctured organs, his lungs is slowly filled with blood that it is so hard to breathe. The pain is tolerable, he has experienced worse pains without the same wounds. Since there is no hostility, no pressure of being crushed by space or lost in time, he fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up to the beeping noises of a medical contraption, realization that he is being treated at a hospital forced his mind to go hyper drive. Opening his eyes forcefully but to be blinded by the light above he is rather surprised by the shine of the completely metallic room.

'This is not a hospital.' is a comforting thought but another thought, 'Where am i then?' brought... panic? no... more likely mere anxiety.

Straining his severely weakened neck to move he successfully looked around to see monitors, circuit boards, metal pieces which resembles parts of more intricate machinery and the numerous tools which never have been seen in his world.

Two things are confirmed at this point

1st, he's obviously in some futuristic world.

2nd, he's possible made a guniea pig at someone's laboratory.

Even at the abundance of steel, there is little that resembles a blade in form or concept, so there is nothing he could extract memories from. Strange that there is no scalpel in a room that resembles an operating room.

Testing his fingers and toes in case that his nerves are usable, he found it rather easy so he deduced that he hasn't been asleep so long. He's not encased in ice, frozen in time nor trapped in space. The memory of the experiences alone made him to laugh, albeit weakly.

It seems that his weak laugh alerted of whomever helped or caught him to know that he is awake. A decompressing sound of an automatic door and the following light footsteps signaled that the 'scientist' is coming.

To his surprise, it is a strange woman. Yes, strange is the only word he could use looking at those bunny ears. Since they are metallic they could be nothing but accessory but thinking over that this is an inventor he is thinking about, it should have additional appliances hidden within like a communication device, maybe.

"It seems you have woken up~" Cheerful, too cheerful, so cheerful that it stunned him for a second. The female scientist not knowing the current thoughts dashing around in his head walked over to the monitors that are checking what most probably is his body condition.

"It is quite a miracle you survived the fall." She said nonchalantly and he thought it should be a feat one supposed to be amazed of. "I wonder how your wounds heal in hours..." Curious the scientist started feeling his naked torso. Of course it is really uncomfortable for the young man but he could raise the strength to speak, his throat dry.

The woman noticed that though somehow and fetched water to drink. Pouring the liquid into the open mouth, he gulped fresh water as his parched throat is moistened. "Thanks." He finally uttered as the she smiled in content in return.

"My name is Shinonono Tabane, a genius extraordinaire~" She proclaimed with glee as if she has been practicing with it well.

Finding no reason to hide his identity he answered truthfully, "I'm Shirou... Emiya Shirou."

"Hmm hmm." She nodded twice with utmost excitement. "Where do you come from?" The sparkle in her eyes is bright enough to force the young man to look away.

"The most logical question to ask now is how did I survive the fall and how did I recover... right?" Dimension phasing, time travelling, such information best kept at small. Usually he would be considered a military project to create super humans, a spy or something similar on a mission to infiltrate whatever this country he is in.

"I don't care about logic, i know you are not a spy or any guinea pig. I hacked onto secret services of the world, top secret files, secrets that people wanted but none... nothing at all about you." The woman is definitely dangerous, not in a battle sense, but tactically she is dangerous. "No blood match, no fingerprint match, cornea match nor teeth, it's as if you should not have existed."

Smart people are a hassle, geniuses are a bigger problem. He is now sighing since he found no possible options other than telling his current predicament and real identity. He is sure after all, most eccentric people are good people, himself included. "Please promise me you wouldn't laugh at what i am about to say." She of course nodded hard with utmost expectation she could have.

"I came from another world."

"Kyaaaa~" Exhilaration. She actually believed what a strange says even if it is true. Is she just gullible or has she been speculating this far? "I'm right!" It might also be a mere lucky guess.

"Shinonono-san.." It is really a long family name isn't it? He almost stuttered.

"Tabane is fine." She replied.

"Then please call me Shirou too Tabane-san." Keeping the honorifics since they are newly acquainted as he raised his body to a sitting posture. Grasping his hand to check his current strength he pulled out the IV drip from his right arm causing the puncture wound from the needle to close immediately.

"Ne ne.. What happened that you become so battered like yesterday night?" She immediately asked with curiosity.

"An accident." What else could he say? "I traversed over unstable timeline. I was lucky not to be crushed by the imbalanced continuum." he explained according to what his teacher had taught him in hopes that as intelligent as the scientist in front of her is, she will not understand.

"Shouldn't fitting the contraption you are using with a time stabilizer be a solution?"

She understood, that surprised him. "umm..." he tried to speak. tried since he was ignored.

"Counting the law of time and space and multitude of dimensions into consideration, it will be hard but not impossible feat." The inventor mused, "Are you heading somewhere in particular?" She asked continuing where she had left off not allowing the young man's to question his own.

"Ah... I don't actually." He answered acting somewhat more docile that normal. Typically by now, he would be long gone from the facility, smoke pluming far behind him and the continuous sound of destruction that came with it. "I don't choose where I go, I just i sort of 'arrive' at the destination."

"Without determining the world where you are going shouldn't there be chances where things are worse than this particular incident?" That he could not deny as he frowned in agreement. "I suppose 'direction' do not work nor does logic... could it be instinctual? subconscious? something like 'Where fate guide's me?' This isn't scientific isn't it?" Her mind works faster than the young man's own. Leading speculation after speculation, answering her own question with affirmed assumption and sometimes lucky guesses. Her last question is more of a joke but the young man stiffened, a reaction the young inventor found amusing.

"Ho ho~ not science is it?" She eyed the young man who is half panicking with utmost amusement that belies her curiosity. The young man do not know if this world has one, the magic association nor of this alternate universe' rules and regulations. In his worlds, leaking information such as magic to regular people no matter how high up the chain he is in society, it is a breach in conduct and will be dealt with lethally but cleanly.

The logical course of action for him?

"Hey! Wha- mmph!" Taking Tabane by surprise Shirou sprang fast for a person that is dying half a day back as he closed her mouth to avoid screams of help. A big facility like these laboratory would regularly be funded if not the government, by a hidden organisation. What he had learnt about secret organisations? There is an endless amount of henchmen that they can and will use.

Rather than fighting hundreds of trained agents hard, the troublesome thing is to actually knock them out without any lasting damage. After all, his weapons are made to kill, lethal in every sense of the word. Tabane flailed in the Shirou's arm but his iron hold kept the woman strapped to his side.

The mechanical doors luckily opened without needing authorization nor there are alarms blaring. Outside of the laboratory and a short bunker corridor he exited what supposed to be a regular storage shed with a regular Japanese house, like one he had lived with Kiritsugu in fuyuki.

There are people however in the balcony and they are as surprised as Shirou himself. Well, as if they will not be surprised seeing a half naked man holding hostage their friend or family. Now in full panic at the apparent misunderstanding Shirou did the only thing he could, run!

One of the onlooker, a woman, swordswoman from the wooden training sword she held chased as the other much younger two went to alert the authorities, police or maybe the men training in the dojo.

"Stop!" Well, the commotion is enough to know that he is chased and so he ran harder instinctively reinforcing his legs to do so. He should be running at about 60 km per hour right now so... how the hell is that swords woman still hot on his heels!?

"Stop I said!" The roaring of this swordswoman whose speed is at superhuman speed without activation of magic is scary. Did you know? Mutants are people who activated their magic circuits by mere chance and their powers manifested are their forte, their singular power with the exception more omnipotent people who are sought out by magicians, well that is the fact in his home world.

The still struggling scientist in his arm is weak actually so he affirmed that not all and maybe only this single swordswoman bear that superhuman strength and will for it has been three minutes of running and she did not falter but rather sped up with her ever increasing fury.

For now he just need to lose his chaser so first, he dropped the 'load'. "Catch!" He's not an evil person so he gave the chaser a sign that he is going to throw his hostage. Surprised by the sudden action the swordswoman's body tensed and skidded upon the road with the left over inertia. Calculating trajectory and power Shirou threw Tabane with ease as she screamed a "Gyaaaa" before caught.

No longer being chased he just ran forward to wherever his feet could carry him, safe from danger's embrace.

* * *

Watching the afternoon sun set over the horizon Shirou is now standing on top of a skyscraper. Wearing clothes magically stolen he watched the land's leylines for any magical signatures of any kind, oscillations, usage over the world. Results? None... this technologically advanced civilization does not have even a speck of magic within their blood or they never have realized it's existence in the first place.

Magic in this world is merely a party trick, an intelligent deception through misdirection. These entertainers train an equal amount of time and effort in developing their tricks with a regular magus who seeked a path to the root, the results however differ greatly.

Since he have no business and have intruded enough upon the world he focused the dimensional transference magic he got used to. The sigils drawing itself upon the ground in front of him, unlike his master he could not instantly use the magic and must consciously cast it and so he waited for an 'auspicious moment' for the gate to open.

When the sun is halfway set and the moon visible, this short time where the sun and moon meet is one of the many auspicious moments and so the gate opened. With a blue glow the out-of-the-world radiance filled the now darker roof that has not opened their lights.

Clack!

The sound of the roof door being opened is a surprise thought for he saw the same inventor, Shinonono Tabane and her acquaintance, the swordswoman, watching at him intently and at the blue glowing portal in front of him.

"Sorry for the intrusion and thanks~!" Shirou spoke his thanks for at least giving him a bed if not an operation table before running into the portal even if it is only a meter in front of him however... he os thrown back with ten times the amount of force he exerted to pierce the dimensional wall. So powerful was the force that his body was thrown towards the two women and slammed onto the wall embedding himself a few centimeters deep into the concrete wall.

"That... wasn't supposed to happen." He commented numbly as he forced his body out of the wall. Leg's fully reinforced he moved at a godlike speed as he arrived to the side of the portal almost instantly. Even the swordswoman with the superhuman abilities she held could not see more than the first step and hear the final step.

"Guh.." He pushed into the thin membrane that separated the world he is in and the void unable to break through because of the bone crushing pressure from the void itself. The 'time storm' billowing, he does not have the skills nor technique to perform the intricate magic yet. It is a hopeless cause so he fell to his knees as the portal closed once the sun completely set.

"Hey, are you all right?" The monstrous swordswoman surprisingly is the first that asked since she seemed to be really furious when chasing him.

Shirou looked back with a questioning look as Tabane fearlessly hopped to his side, inspecting him further. "During the hours I was asleep. Could you possibly say that you did nothing?" He asked about the peculiar look in the inventor's eyes.

"Nope nothing." She said with a bright smile, one that doesn't fit this gloomy night. "nu uh~!" She waved her head left and right once to affirm her previous words. Since Shirou is trutsful, he could only sigh at the swordswoman's amazement.

"Shou-" "Chi-chan~ This is Shirou~ Emiya Shirou" Before Shirou ask about the need of a second introduction, Tabane introduced for him to this... 'Chi.. chan?' that must be a nickname...

"Orimura Chifuyu." She corrected looking irritated at the nickname she is always called by but she is more confused at anothing thing to bother with her irritation. The question in her mind? Why does Shinonono Tabane that ignores other 'humans' except for those she found interesting remembers the name of a person she just met and spoke with but for a few minutes?

"Orimura-san." Shirou curtly greeted before looking back towards Tabane who is for some reason is silent and is watching him intently. "Does Tabane-san always act like this?" He asked trying to look away, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, to the few that she acknowledges... yes, maybe." Chifuyu replied unsure, one that implies that even the swordswoman, who is a friend of Tabane, does not know fully how her mind works. "Regularly she wouldn't remember people's names much less take their existence into consideration."

"I'm basically seen as a potential test subject isn't it?" The affirmative nod that came after is not assuring in any way.

Right now he had naught the ability to leave the dimension, he need to wait for his master to find him which is unlikely but for a few decades or find an alternative way to traverse the 'time storm'. Other than that he needs lodgings, clothes, food and all of that needs money well unless someone have an empty space to allow him to live for the moment then he'll make do with finding a job and the rest will follow.

He have all the time in the world after all.

"Heeeey~!" Unknown to Shirou who is thinking deeply Tabane is waving her hands in front of him trying to get his attention but was ignored. A minute has passed actually, though short for most, this span of time is enough to make the inventor pout in discontent. The scene is found to be hilarious by the third party, Chifuyu.

"Ah.. I'm sorry, did you say something?" He finally opened his eyes noticing some background noise in his ears, Tabane uttering another 'hey' directly to his ear. Surprised from the sudden change from inactivity caused Tabane to jump back, falling onto the concrete roof."Umm yes?" Shirou asked curious at what she is doing right now, oblivious to what had happened while he is thinking.

Tabane rose from her fall and dusted what few dirt can be dusted off from her frilly clothes before beaming again. "You don't have a place to stay right? Why don't you stay at my place? I can make a random reason that have a hundred percent probability to allowing you to live temporarily in the house. I can fic the misunderstanding that occurred a few hours ago too~" The words came out faster than bullets in a machine gun.

Right now his words are not a part of the equation, neither is his will. The inventor spoke of her 'plans' so enthusiastically that even Shirou himself is unable to really reject nor turn down politely. Still, he is trying to find a way out. If he live together with the well, half mad scientist, it will be only in mere time that he is reduced to test tubes and petri dishes.

"It's useless." Chifuyu advises him. "Once Tabane set her eyes on something it's practically impossible to run away from it." She spoke with her experience, the numerous test and regimes that she had been forced to do, the same experiments that made her practically superhuman at an age of thirteen.

Sighing inwardly he told to the expectant Tabane, "I guess I'll take up on the offer then." as she squealed in joy. Shirou sighed again as Chifuyu waved her head with a 'here we go again' kind of expression.

* * *

Though the IS (Infinite Stratos) weapons and system is explained in the anime and or light novels, the actual creation of the 'cores' that lie in mystery surely can be made up by the imagination of the many.

Mine is magic.

What is magic?

I think magic is the power to manipulate 'life'

Things like 'Chi' an 'Ki' seems like a rip-off would you agree?

No?

Well i think of them as the same 'energy' but different 'system'

Like the numerous gods that resembles each other in appearance, authority, power and symbol of worship

Magic are mere bits and pieces that what the human mind could perceive.

If you enjoy this I am grateful if you can review it so that I can make it better. Give me ideas better! If it is good enough I will put it in.

If it is disappointing please tell me why and how do you think I can fix it. It helps to know what I am doing wrong.


	2. New Family?

**Crossover between fate stay night and infinite stratos**

**I do not own any of the above, they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

The first chapter, the meeting seemed to gain a good enough review, i thought it would be worse. Now i have to exert more of my mental ability to create the 'interaction' and to continue on it. And my other works...

Thanks for all that have reviewed and advised me on how to make this story better. Hopefully it succeeds your expectations. *Bow

After thinking my Tabane will be OOC or not. I dunno, please tell me in the reviews section if my Tabane is OOC or not. Please, i need to make this work before all my spoof is gone.

To those that kinda liked reading this, would you want to become my BETA? well, i'm just asking if you have some free time and help me in making this story better...

* * *

Unlimited Fate Works - Divide by Zero

Chapter 2 : New family?

"How does things lead to this?" Was the exasperated complaint to the world Shirou excluded as he asks how did his predicament occur.

Shirou accepted the offer of having a roof to live under and also to fix the misunderstanding of attempted kidnapping. Right now he is in front of Shinonono Ryuuin, Tabane's and the newly introduced Houki's father, the head of the Shinonono family with a wooden sword in his hand.

The man's body was well built, experienced, the glare he sent to the young man that he accepted as a skilled warrior is mortifying at best, terrifying at least. But that is not the problem here, right now the problem is that the way Tabane introduced him to the household was... unique.

Tabane made a story up for him, such as being in a tragedy at birth. Losing parents and living alone for the years. Training oneself, taught by a hermit and now was in the city when she picked him up, falling unconscious due to severe hunger and lack of money to purchase food.

She said that the 'hostage' situation was because of panic, that in the sudden realization that he was in a strange location urged him to do. It's not a shabby explanation one can say but how does that explanation led me to a fight with their father? He did introduce himself formally...

The male adult just suddenly stood up nodding with a stern face before giving a notion to follow him, to the dojo. The man then threw towards Shirou the wooden sword he now hold in his hand as he took up all of it's memories, even if it is wooden it is still a sword, of the Shinonono family sword arts but is hesitant to use it.

Evading a sudden strike towards his head Shirou put guarded his right at the fluid second strike. Ryuuin twisted his hand and changed his grip, twirling the sword in a downward arc for a powerful strike from above. A powerful strike that Shirou use a slanted sword to block, dissipating the strength of the swing and let it slide down the 45 degrees slant.

The change in sword's direction created an opening in the man's stance but Shirou did not dash in for the opening is too small to take advantage of.

In ability and technique Shirou have the upper hand from the numerous experiences he have gained but his young body does not have the strength to defeat a grown man without reinforcement. Deeming the same magic as cheating he refrains from using it and if he loses, he'll accept that loss.

"You are experienced... whom did you learn these techniques from?" Ryuuin asked the boy in pure curiosity at the precise swordsmanship that does not lose to his own fluid swordsmanship.

"It's self taught," Shirou replied causing the man's eye to widen in surprise, "My teacher is not really a swordsman kind. He's a researcher of some sort." He's not lying since what he is saying is half true.

"Is this teacher of yours how you know Tabane? I know she have weird hobbies like inventing and meeting with strange people, we have been inconvenienced numerous times by her contraptions." Ryuuin sighed at the recollection of a few failed inventions that blew up in the kitchen or bathroom. "What is your connection to her? I doubt that she'll help someone that she met just the other day."

"In fact, we just met yesterday." Shirou replied now going on the offensive thrusting his sword forward. "It's just a coincidence that we are to meet."

"Coincidence heh?" The man seemed to be musing and having secondary thoughts but his hands still move as fast protecting his torso from the thrust and protecting his left flank at the circular arc swing Shirou had performed.

After a few minutes of sparring, true enough to the thoughts before, while Ryuuin has only begun to prespire, Shirou has long lost the strength to swing his sword. Only able to let it hang on his side and using momentum to deflect further strikes, right now, he is ready to rescind. Ryuuin too know that it is the limit for the boy, well far beyond the limit of a regular boy so he said, "Thank you for the spar." bowing respectfully in front of a mere boy.

Shirou winced at the bruise in his left hip before he too bowed in return as respectful at the true warrior in front of him.

"Tabane," Ryuuin called upon one of his daughters that have been watching as the young inventor replied with a "Hi~ Hi~", maybe her way of saying yes. "Why don't you ready the bath for our guest?" and she replied with an "Okay~!"

"A hot bath will be appreciated." Shirou replied rather weakly after slumping to the floor from tire.

Tabane beamed as she left to ready the bath not failing to say it in an enthusiastic way. Ryuuin left the Dojo quite satisfied for reasons of his own while Shinonono Houki, the last member of the household watched Shirou with renewed amazement.

"Ne nii-chan." She called, "Why are you so strong?" He chuckled at the same question he have heard from numerous people, of course in a different way.

The answer?

"Because i need it to survive." It was that simple. Survival. Behind the facade of society, the world is still a dog eat dog world, some worlds are even cannibalistic. The weak will be mere fodder as the strong reign. To be able to fulfill his ideals of being an ally of justice he must survive the harsh worlds and in time save it from grace. Since explaining such distorted but philosophical view to the young girl will be quite a challenge, he just shortened it. "To fulfill my dreams basically."

With an "O~" the little girl gained a sense of admiration towards him, one that he of course did not notice as he received a towel from Tabane who returned.

"The bath is ready." She said as Shirou used to towel to wipe the accumulated sweat. "Houki-chan~ you'll take a bath after Shirou onii-san over here okay?" with the mentioning of 'onii-chan' he is sure that she had been listening, and for quite a while.

Houki nodded with a 'Hai~' and ran off he know not where, maybe her room.

"Umm..." He forgot another thing entirely, "Do you have spare male clothes?" Shirou have no such thing as luggage. His clothes that he brought with him has been torn to shreds and this stolen piece of fabric is his currently one and only clothes.

"Do not worry about it~ I fixed your tattered clothes~" Tabane replied expecting the question Shirou had asked as the young man had a blank look on his face. his thoughts? 'How did she fix his clothes in a span of a night?' No, it may not be a night. If she had performed such action overnight he doubts that anyone could still be this energetic.

"I had my sewing machine resew the clothes for you. It's fully automated." She took out a pile of clothes out of nowhere, Shirou's casual clothes with the robe that he used to keep himself incospicuous. All of them in top condition. "Here there's even my name on it." Sure enough beside the otherworldly brands there is a 'Tabane' sewed in with a pink thread. Her courtesy...

"There there, the bath is going to get cold~" She pushed Shirou out of the dojo towards the main house where the bath resides as he looked blankly at his resewed clothes.

* * *

The bath is more of a bath house than a mere bath tub. It has enough space for a half dozen people, maybe a dozen. The house too is bigger than it seems and may in actuality fitting to be called a mansion, in an eastern way.

Washing his whole body with the hot water he dipped his whole weary body into the bath. He shudders in bliss as his body lost tension the deeper he dipped and exuded a nostalgic sigh once he is neck deep in the water. It has been a long time since he had a japanese bath. Soaking himself in the water he thought of the times he had bathed under a waterfall, some river or a lake.

He chuckled to himself at the somewhat fun adventures he had gone on, travels beyond imagination, worlds where logic does not make sense and dimensions where people are actually overpowered from birth. Meeting and parting, it is a typical repetitive cycle, one that will happen till he gets home.

Not long he will also leave this place. How is the question. He need to go out onto the world, even if this world has no magical practitioner there should be relics of the past. Tombs of past rulers, the old golden age of gods where items of power is abundant. If he could get a hold of one then maybe, just maybe, he could go to another world where his regular usage of the 'Kaleidoscope' is enough to travel in between worlds.

Why is he unable to leave this world? Why is the time of this world so saturated?

He remembered that his master one say, "Time is all the same. It is infinitely one and will never change.", but if he is right then why is there different 'densities' of time? What are the conditions to the shifts in time? He who knows not much about the second magic but the basics can only speculate much.

"If you keep sliding down like that you'll drown you know?" A voice causes Shirou to jolt and jump out of the bath. Looking at a smiling Tabane his already red face turned redder like a tomato. Now matter how much one is used to women, it is impossible to actually get used to them. He immediately dived back into the water now fully submerging himself to avoid seeing and being seen.

"Tee hee~ Shirou-san is so energetic" He somewhat heard underwater. "But~" That teasing voice is not in the slightest good.

Much to his dismay the curious teenage girl pulled on his back causing him to stand from his sleeping position before falling into a sitting position, his back touching quite ample breast for a young girl. The two slender arms that pulled on his neck does not allow him who is struggling to leave while Tabane is laughing to herself in joy. He could not just use force and hurt her so in the end, with nose partially bleeding, he submitted but closed his eyes.

As a guest he is not supposed to complain minor things since it would be rude but for this, he must actually bring the girl into the realization of doing a shameful action."As a young girl shouldn't you know any decency?" It is an unsaid rule that boy and girls above 7 years old are not supposed to be bathing together.

Tabane is now leaning against his back, body covered fully with a towel answered, "It's fine isn't it? I'm wearing a towel and all."

"I have a lot of questions for you and i just couldn't help it." She whispered to Shirou's ears making him shiver in delight, a reaction that he never wanted to show as he scowled soon after. Tabane just smiled brighter at the expression he shown, probably used to it or used to Orimura Chifuyu's own scowl.

"Ask away then." Thinking that the faster he answer the faster the ordeal ends he replied seriously but for Tabane to start rubbing his back, inspecting his rough skin, her question deriving from it she asks, "Why is your back so rough? It's like there are scratches here and there."

'Her eyes are exceptional', Shirou thought. "These 'scratches' are rather small scars. It's not that clear but there are many." He allowed the girl to see his arm where there is a small scar, one that is more visible than the others, and his left foot that have another. "Only powerful things can actually scar me, other wounds usually disappear completely."

"What happens to those then?" She continued fast wanting to know what is the definition of 'powerful' to the dimension traveler while pointing to the places he had allowed her to see.

"This one," He pointed to the one on his right arm, "Is from a werewolf's claw." He said half expecting the girl to not believe it as he continues, "Those ever regenerating creature have claws that can cut diamonds like butter. I won though, since i used tempered silver, their weakness."

"So the legends are true? in other worlds i mean." The ever cheerful girl showed a serious moment as she speculated of the 'logics' of other worlds. Shirou could only nod at her serious persona amusing himself with the thought of having her as an apprentice. Ignoring that superfluous thought he continues.

"This one," pointing to the one on his stomach, a bigger circular scar as if it has been pierced. The lack of the same scar at his back implied that the penetration did not pierce through his back. "Was caused by a legendary lance known as the 'Longinus'" He said with admiration rather than hatred while half wincing at the memory, "The conceptual weapon is strong enough to halt my regenerative ability for a year as expected of the lance that can actually kill a child of god for a few days."

"The stories in the bible did happen? I always thought of it as a mere fairy tale, one made to teach the younger generation of morals and ethics." She said as a matter of factly, "I never expected such events such as resurrection and gods to actually exist..." She said with renewed realization.

"It's a matter of perception." Shirou assured the girl that her original thoughts weren't wrong. "There is nothing wrong nor right, there is only what you deem as right and what you deem as wrong. It's the reason why i am always chasing at the concept of 'evil' and 'justice'"

"Hmm... Shirou is indeed interesting~!" Her serious persona receded showing her usual cheerful expression. Only now did the teen remembered that they are in the bath, both wearing nothing but thin towels and while they are having a conversation, they rubbed each other's backs! He had been swept away and now he's blushing oh so furiously at his memories of touching silky smooth skin.

"Excuse me!" He quickly exited the bath without giving the girl any more view of himself nor look at the girl. Searching frantically with anxiety for his clothes before the girl follows him out he used his clothes at the speed of sound, lucky not to rip out the seams of his resewed clothes as he ran away as fast as possible, without reinforcement, forgetting that he has not been allotted a room to inhibit.

* * *

A guest room was given to Shirou soon after by Tabane, one that he prepared for himself, he insists that Tabane does not need to help him even if he is the guest.

The room is as big as the living room back in Fuyuki. The futon he sleeps in is of a better quality too. All these make a luxurious kind of feeling, one that Shirou doesn't really like to indulge in, causing his insomnia like state. No, it's not just the atmosphere. Right now his body is experiencing time displacement, it's like jet lag but just much much worse.

He was really grateful that Tabane did not intrude into his room, an action he expected out of her. Yet right now with nothing to do but star gazing he merely waits till his body settles down enough for him to actually sleep.

He heard numerous sounds though far below. To his superhuman senses it is a mere buzz like a high speed rotor or a drill. He guessed that it is Tabane, maybe one of her projects in her secret laboratory.

'Maybe, just maybe he will look at what she is doing,' was the thought that creeped up, one that he could not endure for long for the curiosity of the inventor's actions. Giving up to his curiosity he just sighs before exiting his guest room and moves stealthily down the hallway towards where he thought the sound came from so as not to get lost.

Entering the same storage shed, he could not find the door he exited by. He is sure that it exists since the sound he had been hearing from before is much louder here. Rather than the drill like voice, now the sounds is more like pulsating energy.

Shirou searched for the means of getting in as he searched for secret panels but to no avail well until the door abruptly opened surprising the soul out of him.

"It's late in the night, what are you doing?" Tabane asked as if it is the only question she could ask, Shrou almost made an automatic retort at this point. 'Isn't that what you should be asking yourself?' that sentence almost forcefully came out of his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep," He answered before replying the question, "why aren't you asleep too?"

"Ehe~ Curious?" Tabane asked with an amused voice, one that somewhat irritates him. "Well, i have a few projects in progress and this one is my number one priority you see..."

"What is it this project of yours?" Shirou asked his curiosity still moving his body.

"Wanna see it?" Her expectant eyes just grew brighter the more interest Shirou showed in her work. "Come in then~!" She pulled Shirou into the underground hallway till they arrive at the laboratory to let him see the changes that had occurred since he was last inside.

The operating table was gone and so were the medical tools. Right now in the middle of the hall is be held a circular item, partially undone it have several metal arms with tools at the ready surrounding it. It shines in a strange blue glow. Other than that, scattered all around are metal plates of various shape and sizes, from the view alone Shirou deduced that it is some kind of armor. Only the strange item in the middle of the workstation is alien to him.

"What is that?" He asked couldn't hide his captivation by the item.

"That is an IS core." Tabane answered, "IS stands for Infinite Stratos, it's my newest project on the limits of energy, it's capabilities, the effectiveness and efficiency level of a conducting system to create a self sustaining source of energy."

Shirou walked closer to inspect further the 'IS core' as he harbor thoughts of using his 'structural analysis'.

"It's poor at best. I haven't been able to bypass a few physical laws, trying to bend it have all been failures." Tabane pouted while reciting the efforts she had tried and failed. "Right now i am trying the tesla coil theory and if it fails i might resort to using nuclear fission." Her words are bordering on anger as she was irritated at the efforts the world has done against her.

"Mind if i touch it?" Shirou asked his arm half extended.

"I don't mind but..." The but was too late for a huge electric current shocked Shirou's nerves. "It's electrocharged." Tabane finishes her warning as Shirou's body smokes, a burnt odor swelling inside the laboratory.

"Please warn first before allowing anyone to touch something." Shirou pleaded to the enigmatic girl as she just giggled while closing off the power circuit to the core.

Now not charged with electricity, the core lost it's glow as it is now merely a metal circle. Shirou touched the core and activated his analysis magic understanding what the device is supposed to do and what are the requirements or conditions on usage.

"Your theory is right." He assured the girl who did not know he had just understood everything about these cores or what she initially tried to do with this particular core. "Just lacking an certain ingredient, a reagent for conduction, a catalyst to speed up the movement of electrons and a conduit strong enough for the electrical magnification."

"Three different properties in a single material? Hmm..." Impossible should be the answer to most scientists, people that knows magic not even mad scientists, but Tabane actually thought on the matter. "The closest material that i can think up of is rare precious metals." Shirou's affirmative nod caused the girl to squal in glee. "Arigatone Shirou-kun~"

"Ah." He accepts that appreciation as he yawned, his body starting to settle down to the time and space.

As Shirou is leaving the laboratory Tabane now just started to wonder on a something and so she asks him, "How do you know how these Cores are to work? I think i never told you my theory nor the expectations i have of it." She wondered cutely, the expression she had and the finger she pressing her forehead in confusion just make it all most cute, like a bunny in distress.

"Did i or did i not?" Was the question that Tabane questioned herself.

"It's Magic." Shirou told her in her current dilemma half playful at the expected reaction, her agape expression, and at the same time hopeful, hopeful that the scientist would give it a deeper thought. Just like that their first night together ended. It was somewhat peaceful without any explosions but sadly, it's merely a calm in the storm for the next day, something ridiculous came up.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning.

Birds chirping in the background.

The gentle warm rays of sun shines down onto the garden.

"Shirou! Welcome to the family~!" Tabane exclaimed with joy over breakfast and Shirou choked over his soup.

After his coughing fit died down he asked with ever increasing voice, "What is the meaning of this Tabane-san?"

"I have asked quite many questions about your experiences but i forgot to ask about your details so in the fake records i made over night, i just write down that how you came to japan is from an overseas adoption, tee hee~"

Cute is one thing but irritating is another thing. If not for Shirou's tolerance to unique people, he might have exploded within moments after the information sinks in.

"Shinonono-san! Do you really agree with this!?" Shirou quickly looked towards Ryuuin in hopes that he rejects her daughter's actions and use that pressure to make her tamper with the records again.

"I'm fine with this." Shirou's heart stopped beating for a moment as if he had a temporary cardiac arrest at the man's somewhat irresponsible words. 'Irresponsibility might be in the blood after all,' he thought as he tried to regain his composure.

"Yay~! Shirou Onii-san!" Houki's agreement shatters what resistance is left as Shirou just sighs.

"There is no way out of this aren't there?"

"Nope not at all~" As Tabane replied Shirou caught Ryuuin's thin amused smile and Houki's admiring smile compared to the regular enthusiastic beam Tabane wore, it's warm.

_'It might not be so bad,'_ he thought.

_'for a while...'_ he persuaded himself.

"I am in your care then." He returned their smile.

* * *

Trial 1

Hmm... I think it has few errors... maybe many...

I don't know!

Please review my mistakes and your opinion on this chapter.


	3. Drifting Thoughts

**Crossover between fate stay night and infinite stratos**

**I do not own any of the above, they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Chifuyu Chifuyu Chifuyu, hmm... I do not in particular like nor able to write a triangle, if you know what I mean.

Why are there so many, quite many people that wanted Chifuyu to join in? well it's not like I haven't thought about it, it's possible, but...

Orimura Chifuyu is an important character in this fic, she's the first pilot after all. I will show a lot of her moments but in the end i guess it'll be unrequited feelings? Maybe i'll go with that?

Tell me in the reviews section! What i should do to Chifuyu?

1) A love triangle

2) Unrequited Love and a noble confidant or a "Friend zone"

3) Neither, give your own idea

4) Up to me the author to do what i like

5) Follow canon and have her become the same soldier, bro-con, character

Or should i make a poll for this? Review that answer too.

Now that part is done, ultima owner... Shirou has won against adversities that have legendary skill and techniques. They are all stronger than he is and he won with magic, conceptual weapons, legendary artifacts. Imagine him fighting against a regular man 10 to 20 years older than him without magic what do you think will happen? He will lose, it's logic. Logic is warped when magic comes into play but without magic Logic goes first and so he loses. Please understand that, yes?

Kami no Kage, not you too! Let's make this clear okay? I'm not underestimating Shirou. This Shirou haven't gone through the grail wars and is a different Shirou. I exist to make him OP. Wait for the armaments he built on his experiences and of course, Tabane's intelligent help.

I'll spoil one. Golem DS - Balmung, DS stands for Dragon Slayer and it is a sword made with the concept of 'victory' similar to Caliburn, Excalibur and Excalibur Galatine. It's is an automatic armor that covers a man fully but as of now, or later, it has no pilot or user. The armor is not the one that is active, the sword is, disarming the sword will cause the armor to crumble losing it's 'will', forgetting it's 'shape'.

Thank you Mecaldar, hearing that makes me really want to evolve. Into what I do not know yet.

GreyMan19, yep, writing Houki's tid bit of changes will be fun but she's not the main focus of this story, it's Tabane. Let's just say that she'll be a bit more 'human' and tad bit of 'responsible' in ten years time.

Oh right, the grammar mistakes and BETA... i have no excuses really... Sigh... until someone volunteers i'll just keep on going. Heck! Compared when I first started writing, my quality has improved by quite a lot.

Thinking of scrapping stories i have lost interest in like Code geass... I had plans but then i have no motivation...

Now that the reply and ranting is over with, please enjoy chapter 3...

Chapter 2 first trial is success so i may or may not change it anymore...

Oh i forgot! Arigato is correct, the 'ne' is additional syllable that cute characters regularly use so i think Tabane most probably uses it too. It's better than writing "Thank you ne~" right? "Arigatone~" Sounds more fluid... Tell me otherwise in the reviews section if you do not think so.

Now, ONWARD!

* * *

Unlimited Fate Works - Divide by Zero

Chapter 3 : Drifting thoughts

Sipping warm tea on the balcony is sure calming.

It's the most calming action Shirou had depended upon in his stressful times. Time such as his troublesome master leading him to a wrong world than expected, times such as being lost in the multiverse or intruding upon worlds at war creating chaos and mayhem. In the worst case needing to jump a few worlds, with his master's initiative, just for a good lunch!

*Crack, with a sound a part of the cup chipped from the pressure it was exerted upon.

'Whoa... Calm down.. Calm down...' inadvertently he had gotten angry again and his grip and the subconscious use of reinforcement almost snap the clay tea cup on his hand into two, or rather crush it into pieces.

He gazed upon the empty skies thinking of what he is going to do. He has nothing to do, that's the problem.

While with his master, even if it is irritating, he never found himself out of things to do or rather problems to solve.

Houki went to school first thing in the morning and Tabane disappears into her lab.

When Shirou asked Ryuuin, who he called oji-san like his past step father, on Tabane's education, he just reply with a question, "Do you think with all her intelligence she still needs school?" It is true that his argument is strong, the genius girl is far beyond the level of high school and further beyond middle school.

The next question that Ryuuin asked was the one that surprised Shirou, "How about you? Do you want to go to school? Or are you the same as Tabane?"

Indeed he looks young, have a young body which is technically 14 years old, his soul is far far older than the body he 'wore' so, "I have finished master degree somewhere." Choosing not to elaborate much on where is the somewhere, another world, Ryuuin just nodded respecting privacy of his new step son.

Orimura Chifuyu is a regular to the household together with her little brother Orimura Ichika.

The two of them have no parents and the elder Orimura refuses to even speak about their family matters. After the introduction of the pair the atmosphere just grew awkward. If not for Tabane's pushing he believes that until now, nobody will move from that tense atmosphere.

Right now? They are school too, each at their respective levels of education. Chifuyu at a high school, junior high, and Orimura at an elementary school same as Houki.

Shinonono Ryuuin unexpectedly have an office job, his dojo instructing is a mere hobby where he occasionally earns a few more income for the family. His wife was said to be deceased, losing her life after giving birth to Houki. Not much was said about her but memories. Tabane was surprisingly nostalgic even if she remembers her mother for a few years.

To him it seems like a sad situation is it? That is the logical conclusion. Even after all the years he have spent seeing tragedy and sadness he could not actually perceive 'loss' especially of parents. He did take Kiritsugu, his first adoptive parent, as if his own father, his death does not impact much to the still empty boy.

'He died...' That was it, that was his feeling, nothing.

Someone he 'loves' died and he felt no loss, no pain, just... nothingness. 'It was obvious' or 'It is logical', that mechanical thinking made him think of his existence, the first question his master asked of him, "Do you want to live?" Maybe that nothingness is loss, he felt it a lot of times, who knows the truth? Only the 'Root' knows would any magus answer.

Rising from his seating position, dispersing his deep thoughts, Shirou sighed as he deemed that doing nothing is wrong. He first need to gain the necessary amount of necessities. Mainly clothes, a few bathroom items and maybe at the same time find a secure location where he can practice magic freely. Even if there are no opposing magus nor the fear of being stabbed in the back, there should never be an exposure of magic unless the world is magical.

He used his combat grade leather boots oblivious of where he is going but he had always been going where he never thought he'll go, how hard is it to go to the nearest shopping center to buy a few clothes. It's not as if there would be a chance of running into runaway convicts, yes he must keep himself optimistic, it has always gotten him so far.

"Where are you going?" Tabane suddenly asked from his back, how she suddenly appears when he is using his boots are unknown, must be scientific but that is not the point. From the surprise alone Shirou bit his tongue, HARD, and it hurts like hell. If he did not reinforce it at the last minute it may even get bitten off.

"Next time." From the pain he could barely mention a word, the two words spoken before sounded like 'Necht Thaim'. "Please walk normally."

"But i am you know~" She answered with her regular way of speech while hopping around, "You just didn't notice..."

'didn't notice' would regularly be perceived as lack of attention or it being taken up by something else. For Shirou, it is an insult, his senses are as good as an enforcer and that is something to be proud of, he could sense an invisible magus a mile away, he could feel a colony ant moving under the grounds of the garden and he did not notice? He actually frowned for a moment before dispersing his sudden urges to kill.

For someone who will represent justice being surprised by a barely able bodied girl means he lack training, he just have to improve.

"You thought of something rude didn't you?" Tabane was eyeing Shirou differently, an act that surprised him greatly, he thought that she would always be cheerful and oblivious to her surroundings. "So. Where are you going?" She asked the unanswered question again.

"I'm going out." He replied with the obvious. "I am going to buy some clothes, it's kind of attention grabbing." He continued making sure that the unique design of his clothes visible to the girl. "I couldn't be using this set of clothes everyday, so i'll need new clothes anyway."

"Do you have the money for it?" When the girl's question remembered Shirou of his lack of currency he was about to topple at his amateurish mistake. He had gotten used to his master having money or connections no matter where they have gone. The girl smiled at the obvious answer of 'no', "Then i'm coming with you~" She said with glee.

"Hmm? You have money? I think pocket money is not enough to the spending i actually want to do." Shirou asked afraid if the girl's funds will not be enough.

"Don't worry! I always have enough." She answered as if it is obvious, "If not how would i purchase the license to the military grade bunker? Or even build it?" She sounded so obvious that the money she held sounds suspicious.

"Umm... It's legitimately earned cash right?" Shirou need to confirm first, it will weigh him heavily if he unknowingly used cash that was stolen in any way possible.

"Of course~" She answered, "I sell blueprints, theories, promising projects to certain militarist nations under an alias. The pay is really well" Worse enough the money is gained from probable future destruction caused by her designed weapons and death have not been included in the estimated damages. Of course it's still 'probable' and not justified yet.

'Some evil is necessary,' He persuaded himself as he sighed. Taking that sigh as a sign Tabane closed in quick and took Shirou's arm into her grip.

"Let's go then, it's going to get late if we don't go now~!" Being pulled again the two headed towards the nearest shopping mall, one recommended by Tabane.

Shirou just hoped that the playful words of his master, 'Chaos and mayhem follows wherever you go boy,' is not really true. It's just shopping, it's not like a daylight robbery will occur just like that. Yes, he must be optimistic and the world will follow his positive outlook.

"Shirou! You're walking too fast!" Tabane tugged the arm that is pulling her now. Shirou had walked faster subconsciously when he stopped resisting.

"Sorry." He apologized as he slowed down and matched the girl's pace, He had been around people that are faster than sound of course his pace would be triple or quadruple of a regular person. "I am more used to people that walk fast."

"How fast?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

Since saying that they would casually walk at a speeds of around 5 km/h up to 10 km/h will be overwhelming he reverted to much logical examples, his master perhaps and his pace is similar to, "Like your father maybe." He witnessed the ability of Shinonono Ryuuin and could even see it in his daily life. He walked briskly with hollow, light, steps. Anyway, having longer legs increases distance with each step, increasing overall speed so it's not wrong.

"Hmm? I never noticed." Tabane pondered on Shirou's choice of example probably calculating the actual speed of his walking and comparing it directly to her own father's speed.

Without noticing, they have arrived to the huge mall. Entering the air conditioned building Shirou started looking for places to purchase clothes in. Tabane have a plan of her own of course pulling him to the nearby stores and picking up clothes in random. Giggling at any occasion, Shirou could do nothing but get pulled left and right, oppressed.

but... it's not too bad.

He had some fun doing so.

He thanked whomever the god of the world he is in for the 'normal' day, a day without a blade at his throat or explosives at his back. No gunpowder in the air and there is naught a blood shed in the vicinity.

* * *

"You brought Tabane out and nothing happened!?" Was the question Chifuyu asked with the utmost surprise after Shirou arrived to the Shinonono mansion with all the clothes, goods, items he bought or rather Tabane bought for him. The tone Chifuyu used was disbelieving, as if something impossible had happened. The two now sat in the living room eating snack, crackers, and tea.

"What happened last time she was out?" Shirou grimaced, ready for some terrifying information.

"Well, she was never out actually..." Chifuyu confessed otherwise, "Every purchase she made is delivered by couriers and sometimes even shady agent characters..."

"Ah, what kind of purchases?" Shirou asked looking around making sure that the bunny eared girl is not within listening range.

"The needed materials and tools for whatever i am interested in doing!" The person in question suddenly shouted right beside Shirou's ears. He jumped from the surprise and winced at the sudden loud voice ringing in his ears. "Last checked platinum metals, maybe a bar or gold and some gems, diamonds i mean, for thermal conductivity."

"..." There was a short silence by the two completely stunned individuals.

"Where do you even get your purchases?" Shirou was the first to ask towards the beaming inventor. With pride she huffed, having an expression which says that 'nothing is impossible for her' she answered, "I have my connections." Shirou looked towards Chifuyu for confirmation. All he gets is a vague nod, even she is unsure of the inventor's capability, what do she know about her friend?

"Here some more tea." Shirou filled the empty cup in Chifuyu's hand before filling his own cup. "Thank you." Chifuyu replied resetting the calm atmosphere from whence it all began. Tabane disappeared root knows when.

"It's almost time for kendo activities, you better finish quickly." Shirou advised Chifuyu in front of him as he sees the time bordering on three thirty. "I'll tidy up the table." While Shirou throws away the crackers packaging, Chifuu gulped down what is left of the cup since her last sip and ran for the dojo not forgetting to say, "Thanks for the treat."

Shirou just smiles that he could help. She seemed a bit uptight after all, stressful environment? Harsh life without parents? Well, she seems much relaxed so it's a good sign.

"Shirou!" Tabane appeared out of nowhere again. Having experienced this surprise multiple times, the shock time has reduced, maybe in a few more times he could shrug it off like Chifuyu does. "I have some things i want to ask of you."

Being someone who wishes to be an ally of justice, it is a crime to refuse something that has no malice and this request, has not malice. He just worries that what she ask for is something safe. He just nod once and said, "At least let me tidy up." before cleaning the cups and returning them to the cupboard. After that he follows Tabane to her lab.

"I haven't really noticed and it must be strange to ask of it now but... do your father cook?"

"No." Tabane replied.

"Then who cooked the breakfast? and readied the lunch boxes? We ate outside so i don't know about lunch but i'm sure there must be someone cooking it all." Shirou wondered.

"It's something, not someone." Tabane replied grinning all the way. "The automatic rice cooker version 4.5 can steam more than rice, try the Manchu Han Imperial Feast command next time. The grill, the cooking pan, the juicer all of them are automatic machines made by yours truly, aren't I a genius?"

Shirou is surprised at such an automated kitchen, the food is delicious of course, he had no qualms with edible food but well to him cooking is something, something with feelings, a heart, losing that 'love' in the actions disappoints him somehow.

"I'll cook dinner for tonight." He affirmed himself surprising the inventor, "There are enough ingredients in the kitchen right?"

"Hmm, maybe? I didn't really touch the fridge in the house much." Tabane replied unsure as they arrived in the multi purpose hall. "There! Now listen to me!" She ended the last conversation and requested full attention. Shirou just obliged.

"I tried merging superconducting systems with thermal feedback loop, it's my theory of energy multiplication and plasmic control." Shirou nodded acknowledgeging what he had seen from the item's memories. "As advised i tried multiple materials but most metal evaporated at 100 percent charge, most organic material is burnt to a crisp. I haven't found anything that can actually hold the multiplication. Right now i am trying alloys but i am afraid that it may be impossible."

"Hmm... why not continue with the molten platinum metals?"

"They evaporate into steel vapor after the 250 percent benchmark." Came the reply. "I can't use a cooler since the thermal consistency is the 'Spark Plug', I tried the charged particle theory but last time i simulated, the core would be more of a bomb than an energy reactor... It's a technology for weaponry anyway." At this point Shirou is stumped. He have gone to scientific worlds but it doesn't mean that he mastered it. He merely knew a bit and maybe more if he performed structural analysis. "Shirou? Shirouuu~?" Tabane waved her hand in front of Shirou whose ears seemed to be steaming.

"Guu..." A headache was forming in his brain. His mind whose perception is shifted more to magic, supranatural and the impossible is being turned right into science and logic. Something that he never liked, confusing and felt strange. "You are the genius here i'm sure there is a way. I'm not even a scientist."

"I know, you're a magician." Tabane's nonchalant response and revelation of his identity caused mayhem within his mind.

"H-h-how do you know.." Rather than a question to deny the inventor's revelation he just asks the method of knowing.

"You are smart i can see that but not science." Tabane replied, "You are smart in strange things, philosophical things, the mind and perception..." She moved to her workbench opening her tablet PC and typed in fast, "You understood what i wish to do, what i want to do with a single glance, if not mind reading then what other supranatural reason can i find?" Magic, Myths and Fiction sprawled out on the holographic screen. "I had my doubts but i guess reality is stranger than fiction yes?"

"So your request is that..." Shirou speculated and he is right.

"Can you finish this impossible task with magic?" She beamed at Shirou's realization, the realization that she knew of his 'truth' quite some time ago and now is questioning him something within his expertise. "Well i can find it in a month or two but thinking that i may have an alternative make my kind of lazy so..."

"Even within magical society i am not the kind that 'researches', i am a 'Magi', yes, but barely." Shirou warned and at the same time tried to lower the expectations the girl had of him.

"But you can magically understand the core, surely you know how to make it work with your knowledge. What did you do anyway?"

Shirou sighed, since there is no magus here maybe it's allright, "Structural Analysis," He told her what he did, "It's a magic that allows me to analyze it's properties, method of creation, accumulated experience, it's blueprint so to speak and store it within my mind." Soul he corrected himself silently.

As he finishes, he caught a view of a smoking core, it's metal components melting and the spherical flames within is about to burst. 'A mini supernova?' he asked himself wide eyed before it burst expanding a searing hot wave of pure energy. Reflexively to defend himself and Tabane beside him he shouted out with his arms outstretched, "Aegis!" creating a blue protective film. Though thin, this centimeter thick wall is indestructible unless by some divine or demonic means out of human boundaries.

It's abilities could not be proven though for a barrier formed around the supernova and stopped the blast from destroying the laboratory. Tabane has fail safe installed all over the place. He watched with interest at how she could create a barrier like this, hexagonally shaped by hexagon panels, what science could actually create it.

Tabane tapped on the still projected Aegis before it shatters as Shirou closed his circuits and dispelled the shield, "I am a battle mage. My magic is solely focused on blades, weapons, swords, bow and arrows, and maybe blades."

"You said blades three times."

"Two, i said swords once but nonetheless i am more of a magic swordsman than that of a regular magician." Shirou explained what his expertise actually entrail, not magic but medieval weapons, thought conceptual, still medieval weapons.

"Then that barrier you make out of this air, the Aegis, is one of you abilities?" Tabane asked her eyes watching the right hand he outstretched before, "Do you have to use your hand to call upon your weapon and shields?"

"You're getting off tracked," Shirou told the girl who is over excited as she replied with a 'Tee-hee' and went to the original discussion, "Maybe and i say maybe i can find an alternative source, magical one, to act as your core's system main component. A philosopher's stone, A dragon's scale, or living steel."

"Living steel?" Each syllable was spoken with an increasingly high pitch, a sign of utter excitement.

"Yes, living steel." Shirou thought of the numerous races made out of organic steel and also his body when he materializes the blade works within. "I'll help a bit with what i can after dinner, it's almost four and if i don't start cooking it may not finish well."

"You like cooking?" Tabane asked as the two left the laboratory, behind them the numerous mechanical hands is fixing whatever platform is scorched by the nova blast.

"Hmm, you can say that." Shirou replied as he thought of what he should cook. A traditional dinner? A chinese feast? European fine dining? Well he have a lot to do with each choice. He looked at his pockets and took out a strange rhombus object glowing green within his dark pocket. A 'Reverse Scale', a weakness of the dragons in body, a huge part of a dragon soul detached, an extinct material to create conceptual weapons. Is it time for it to be used?

* * *

Hmm, i think this will give me passing marks as a writer... 54 out of 100?

Woohoo!

Finally chapter 4, i broke through the 3 chapters no more illness... for this one maybe... maybe the 5th will not come out...

This chapter is also much less than the last. 1st chapter 5000, 2nd chapter 4000, this chapter 3900 and all of them count the rants.

Sigh, i have much to improve. Chapter 2 and 3 still may change according to reviewers opinion and demands.

For now please review you answers to the question above and tell me if you enjoyed it. Each review counts!


End file.
